In a display screen reuse project in the field of displaying technologies, a chip-on-film (COF) in a display screen needs to be replaced.
Processes of replacing the COF mainly include four steps of: attaching an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) onto a side of the COF where the COF connects to a transmission control protocol module (TCP), attaching an ACF onto a side of the COF where the COF connects to a printed circuit board (PCB), pre-pressing the conductive film at the TCP side and pre-pressing the conductive film at the PCB side.
An existing attaching apparatus for chip-on-films can merely perform serial operations for an individual COF. The waiting time in continuous operations is relatively long and thus the attaching efficiency of the COF is relatively low.